Inception
by ChenLin21
Summary: [AU ll Yaoi ll Chaptered] Penculikan kedua-belas anggota EXO membuat fans heboh karena berita yang tidak mengenakkan setelah konser tunggal mereka. Sedangkan EXO sendiri harus menghadapi suntikan-suntikan yang menghujam kulit mereka dan juga tekanan mental, rasa takut yang mendalam. Belum lagi, labirin yang mehadang mereka untuk pulang. [EXO FF : OTP12, Cameo(s)]


**Author Note: Yahoo! MAAFKAN LAGI, TEMAN-TEMAN! Aku hanya ingin menyalurkan ide yang selama ini tertahankan di otak. Semoga para EXO shipper suka dengan FF ****_fiksi ilmiah_****—dan ****_action_**** yang satu ini. Ini semua terinspirasi dari labirin-labirin di Overdose! Yehet! Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Inception_**

[Alertnate Reality (AR) || BL || Chaptered]

Action—Sci-fi

PG

**Main cast :**

EXO

_Cameo(s)_

**Warning !**

Chinese and English content

**Backsound **: EXO-M—_Overdose_

.

.

.

**_Seoul Sinmun_**

**EXO**, _idol group_ yang dinaungin oleh **SM Entertainment** dinyatakan hilang setelah konser tunggal mereka di _Seoul Olympic Gymnasium_, Seoul beberapa hari yang silam. EXO yang telah mengebrak industri musik di Korea Selatan ini diduga mehilang setelah meninggalkan stadium. Kepolisian setempat telah melacak keberadaan _van_ yang membawa kedua-belas anggota _rookie_ SM Entertainment—

.

.

.

—_namun, hingga kini belum ada kabar keberadaan mereka_.

.

.

.

Jantung seorang pemuda berdetak kencang, seakan membangunkan seorang _dancing machine_, Kai dari tidur panjangnya. Matanya terbelalak dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia mencoba menggerakan tubuhnya—namun usaha itu membuatnya terjatuh. Ia mulai ketakutan—dari berteriak-teriak mencari pertolongan.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kondisi-nya, _Mark_?"

.

.

.

"_HYUNG! KYUNGSOO-HYUNG!"_

_._

.

.

"Tampaknya obat penenangnya habis," pemuda bersurai _brunette_ yang memonitori Kai lewat _cctv_ menekan tombol merah, "Anak itu semakin hari semakin tidak bisa dikendalikan—terlalu berisik,"

.

.

.

Pintu ruangan Kai disekap terbuka, seseorang dengan baju serba putih masuk dengan kotak putih yang berisi alat suntik. Ruangan itu hanya diterangi oleh satu lampu—itu pun terkadang menyala, terkadang tidak. Suhu ruangan pun bukan main dingin—maka dari itu kulit Kai terlihat kasar. Kai sendiri pun kaki dan tangannya pun terikat, matanya ditutup. Orang yang merupakan seorang medis itu membantu Kai untuk mendudukkannya di kursi—ke posisi semula dimana posisi ia terjatuh.

"Si—Siapa?"

.

"Ini _aku_,"

Kai yang biasa terkesan tegar di _stage _maupun di TV, kini ia terisak-isak—ia tahu bahwa dirinya sedang disekap dan itu membuatnya takut. Medis itu mengelus-elus surai _ash_ Kai, agar Kai tidak menangis lagi.

.

.

.

"A—Aku ingin pulang,"

.

"Tidak untuk hari ini, Kai,"

Si medis mengeluarkan alat suntiknya dari kotak putih yang dibawanya.

.

"Ku—Kumohon pertemukan aku dengan _Kyungsoo_, kumohon,"

Kai kembali terisak.

.

"Tidak hari ini, Kai,"

Si medis menancapkan jarum suntiknya di leher Kai. Walau Kai tergelojak kaget, lama-kelamaan ia tertidur pulas. Sang medis mencabut alat suntik dari leher Kai, dan mendesah pelan.

.

.

.

"_Gracia_—_tolong kau ambil sampel darah Kai dan lain-lainnya, kita akan mulai bereksperimen,_"

Ucap seseorang lewat _walkie_-_talkie_ si medis.

.

"_Roger_ _that_, _boss_,"

.

.

.

Si medis lalu mengambil sampel darah Kai dengan jarum suntik yang telah ia siapkan. Setelah ini ia tidak bisa sepenuhnya melindungi Kai dan teman-temannya, karena ini baru saja pemulaan dari projek '_X_'; awal dari perang dunia dengan menggunakan _manusia _sebagai senjata mereka.

.

.

.

"Kai, _good luck_,"

.

.

.

**_Seoul Sinmun_**

Ilmuwan Jerman telah menginvasikan sebuah obat yang bisa menjadi senjata dalam perang. Apakah ini tanda-tanda hancurnya dunia?

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Baru berapa jam yang lalu, ketemu dengan daku di ff _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ dan Lin sekarang membawa ff _SCI-Fi_ yang beralur ke obat-obatan dan labirin—penasaran kan? Kalian tenang saja di FF ini semua akan terbagi rata. Aku tidak akan masukan ini sebagai _rate_ 'M' karena takut ditagih NC-ditimpuk reader- FF banyak cameo OC-nya tetapi nggak akan melibatkan percintaan para member EXO—dan tenang saja tidak ada _crack pair_. Aku tetap masukin si Kris dalam FF karena ia belum resmi meninggalkan hatiku dan hati fans EXO lainnya. _Warning_! Di sini bakal banyak member yang tersiksa akibat siksaan penculik mereka.

Dan ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan film _Inception_ yang dibintangin Leonardo Dicaprio, saya hanya mengambil judul film tersebut.

Review more for more chapters!

.

.

.

Itu saja _ciao_!

XOXO

Lin!


End file.
